Hell's One True Love
by deathgeonous
Summary: Hild has owned Ranma's eternal soul since before his birth, but she'd rather just have him. A crazy atempt at a Ranma Hild match up, and will later on be a mega crossover. And leave your sanity at the door. There really should be an insane genre selection
1. HILD’S DILEMMA: LOVE OR OWNERSHIP

AN: Argg! I can't stop coming up with new ideas! Well here's my latest one. God with all the things I'm working on, it will take forever and a day for me to actually finish a story! But oh well, I'm having fun trying to. And as I'm putting this out on October 7th, I wish my self a happy birthday from me to me, and I am sharing this as my birthday present from me to the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. I do not own Ah My Goddess. I do not own any other fictional series or character I shall include in this soon to be mega crossover. I do not own any real person I am going to put in this monstrosity of a crossover. Hell I really own nothing used in this story other then the story it's self, and any of the very few original characters I make for it. Do not attempt to sue me for this piece of weird fan fiction, for not only is it not worth your time money and energy, it really is pointless, as I have nothing for you to take worth the time money and energy you would have spent to get. (And have you ever noticed how many fan fic writers claim to be flat broke? Is that like a universal requirement to become one? Just thought I'd ask.)

Summery: Ok, how best to summarize this one? Let's see… Well first off it's a Ranma Hild match up. Next up, it's going to be a mega crossover. And finally, it's going to be a little nuts. As in this is a totally insane piece of work. Ok, there's your summery. If I haven't totally turned you off it by now, read the insane story below. Thank you and good night.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

PROLOGUE

HILD'S DILEMMA:

LOVE OR OWNERSHIP?

A temple on a hill in Japan

Hild was smiling like the cat that got the canary, and then got all the cream to boot. Why was she so happy you may ask? Well it was because her latest scheme actually worked. What was the scheme you ask? Was it to take over Heaven? No, this was way higher on her priorities then that. And it was much harder to accomplish then that easy task too. It had taken every ounce of her cunning and her planning abilities to pull off this hellish miracle. Taking over Heaven would be a cake walk compared to this monumental undertaking. Not that she even wanted the place. It was way too boring for her tastes. Let that stuffed shirt Kami-sami keep it for all she cared. Why does everyone think she even wanted the stupid place anyway?

So what did she just do? She had just gotten back into both her Daughters lives and hearts. She was finally a Mother again. And she was so happy right now she could just burst.

Hild was at this moment in her Daughter Urd's home, with her and her other Daughter Mara. She was, if you can believe it, having a slumber party with them. Needless to say, the other members of the household were not here. Belladandy had left because she wanted to give her big sister alone time with her other family members. Skuld and Kechii however, they just did not want to be anywhere near Hild or Mara. They did not forgive and forget well.

So Hild, Mara and Urd were all in their nighties, laying on the living room floor, talking and gossiping, and generally having a good time reacquainting themselves with each other.

The subject turned to, as it often does at these things, to the opposite sex. These were three of the most attractive beings in either Heaven or Hell, and none of them had had a date in eons. They were trying to figure out why at the moment. Or at least Urd and Mara were, Hild knew why she hadn't.

"Ok, what about you Mom?" Urd asked her mother. "You haven't had a date since your last one night stand led to Mara." Urd asked, and rather bluntly at that.

"Hey!" Mara exclaimed.

Hild looked around. She decided to tell them. "I have someone I'm interested in. I just don't know what to do about it." She said softly.

"Ohh, Who? Tell, tell!" Mara exclaimed excitedly.

"This goes no further then you two, ok? I don't want this getting around." Hild said.

"Hey, our lips are sealed Mom." Urd said.

"Yeah, no one will hear this out of us." Mara through in.

"Ok, then. I'll tell you. You see about twenty years ago, I was in a bar after checking up on some Succubae, and was just drinking some sake, when this guy was about to be thrown out for his outrageous bar tab. After a quick word with him, he agreed to give me his first born child's soul, in exchange for my paying the tab." Hild started.

"You bought an unborn child's soul in exchange for a bar tab?" Urd asked shocked. "Who was this loser?" She asked, shaking her head with disgust.

"I'll get to that." Hild said. "Well when the child was born, I was notified by my accounting department, and went to check on the child. I fell in love at that moment. I fell in love with a newborn baby." Hild said shaking her head, and slightly chuckling. "By all rights the boy should have died many times over. What with all that his father and his friends and other family members have done to him. I keep having to save his life from behind the scenes, to help keep him alive." Hild said with a sigh.

"Why? Why keep saving him?" Mara asked in puzzlement.

"Because, I want him. Not just his soul, but all of him. And if he's dead, I own him. Plain and simple. But then I wouldn't know if he could truly love me, for once he's dead, he'd have no choice to do anything but what I wanted him too." She explained to her Daughters.

"Oh." Mara said in understanding.

"Why haven't you approached him yet?" Urd asked in her own puzzlement. "If you keep having to save his life, sooner or later you won't be able to, and as a mortal, he could just die of old age, so why haven't you approached this guy?" she asked her Mother, trying to understand that.

"I don't know how to approach him." Hild said sighing. "I guess I should tell you his name. Then you'd understand. His name is Ranma Saotome."

Urd and Mara gasped. "You mean to tell me, you own Ranma Saotome's eternal soul, the soul of the first true hero to come along in a few hundred years, and you're in love with him!?!" Urd got out in a strangled yell.

"Yes." Was all Hild said.

"No wonder you don't know how to approach him. That guy's life is nuts!" Mara exclaimed. "That's it, for the rest of the night, we talk about nothing else but how to get you and Ranma together!" Mara said jumping up and striking a pose.

"That's right, by tomorrow, we'll have the perfect plan to get the two of you together!" Urd screamed getting up into her own pose.

In reality it took about a week of solid planning, and even then, it was totally hit or miss. And that was being kind to the plan. But they just decided 'What the hell' and went forward with their half baked plan. Hey, winging it is good. And to tell the truth, it might be the only way to counter act the insanity of Ranma's life.

AN: Well there it is, the prologue to a brand new story. The idea of a Ranma and Hild match up just wouldn't leave me alone, and I wondered how it could happen. Three tries later, and I got something I think will work. I hope you like it. Chapter One is in progress at the moment, I hope to have it out by Monday.


	2. HILD’S DECISION: LOVE IT IS

AN: Let the insanity start! And yes, I know, Hild should have been able to come up with a truly kick ass, air tight plan to get Ranma to fall madly, truly, deeply in love with her, or failing that, a sneaky, down right diabolically deviously evil plan to get rid of all of the competition. But then we couldn't have as much fun watching all this insanity, now could we? So let's watch as Hild walks into the crazy town of Nerima blind, and with no plan! God almighty, you should fell sorry for everyone. And I truly mean everyone. Are you listening almighty Kami-sama? You'd better be prepared for overtime! Now say your prayers and pay up your insurance Nerima, for Hell's just come a calling.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER ONE

HILD'S DECISION:

LOVE IT IS!

Tendo House and Dojo: Nerima Japan: One week after the fateful slumber party

To tell the truth, they just couldn't come up with a good plan. Really. All their ideas had glaring and totally obvious holes in them, ones that just led them to throw all idea of ever planning anything for this juncture out the window. So what could they do?

They just decided to insert them selves, well Hild at least, strait into the middle of the fiancée mess by having her laying her claim to Ranma. Now remember, we have the ruler of Hell, and her two Daughters, and one of them claims to be a Love Goddess, and they can't come up with a better plan than this. It truly shows how chaotic Ranma's life is, when a Goddess, a Demoness, and a true master planer, one that can plan for any possible contingency, the Devil herself, can't come up with a clue of how to get an idea of how to make a plan for this.

So Hild was just walking up to the Tendo residence, her two daughters behind her, and steeling her self for what ever may happen. For this was the first time in eons beyond eons that she had ever gone in blind, and without a plan. It was kind of exciting to her really.

After knocking on the door, Kasumi Tendo answered it. "Yes? How may I help you ladies?" She asked politely.

"Is Ranma Saotome in?" Hild asked.

As soon as she said that, Nabiki Tendo popped into view. "Great, more fiancées I take it. Well come in, the idiot will be down soon."

As Kasumi led them to the couch, Nabiki went to get Ranma.

Hild, Mara and Urd were patiently sitting on the couch, when Ranma came down the stairs, followed by Akane. Akane took one look at the trio on the couch and went "Hmmph." putting her nose in the air. "Maybe you can marry one of them, seeing as I'll never do it." She said callously.

Nabiki sighed. She was beginning to think she had sabotaged her sisters wedding correctly, but for the wrong reasons. It wasn't Ranma who wasn't worthy of Akane, but Akane who was just not ready for marriage. And she might never be. Kasumi had surprisingly agreed with her when she said that aloud in her presence.

Genma, Soun and Nodoka had just come in moments after Ranma and Akane, so the whole family, such as it was, was here.

After all of them were sitting down, Ranma started things off. "Ok, which of you is my new fiancée, or is today my really lucky day, and I got a three for one sale? Oh and what did my Pop's sell me for this time?" Ranma asked slightly board, and a little annoyed.

"Well, none of us is a fiancée, yet anyway, but your right, your father did sell you again, this time rather badly. My card." Hild said, handing Ranma her business card.

Ranma took one look at it and stiffened. He was WAY too experienced with these sort of things to take this as a joke. He knew it was real.

"So, you're the Devil?" He asked, cautiously.

"One of my many titles. Please, just call me Hild." Hild said off handedly while the room went into cautious mode. They too were very experienced with this sort of thing. "On my right is my oldest Daughter Urd, Goddess of the Past, and on my left is my other and youngest Daughter Mara, who is also my top Demoness agent." She said, introducing her Daughters.

"Nice to meet you." Ranma said cautiously. "So, uh, why are you here?" Ranma said bluntly.

"About twenty years ago, before you were even born Ranma, your father Genma sold me his first born child, that's you by the way, soul in exchange for my paying his rather outrageous bar tab." Hild told Ranma.

The room went silent. Then Nodoka shrieked "You did that!" She drew her katana and started to chase after her husband, who went running for his life. Ranma just sighed and said

"And I thought that after Guinness named me as the man with the most legal fiancées in the world, it couldn't get any worse for me. Stupid Panda! Why must you always prove that your stupidity and greed knows no bounds!" Ranma screamed the last two lines, shaking his fists to the heavens.

"So, have you come to um, claim Ranma's soul?" Kasumi asked nervously.

"No. you wouldn't believe what I've gone through to keep him alive so I wouldn't. I've lost track of the number of times I've saved his life so I didn't collect." Hild told them.

Everyone in the room stopped at that statement. Genma was finally aloud to slip into unconsciousness from his severe beating and blood loss at the hands of his wife, as she paused at hearing that.

It was Nabiki who asked the obvious question on everyone's mind. "Um, why don't you want to collect Ranma's soul?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Hild blushed and looked down. Urd, upon seeing her Mother, the great and terrible Hild like this, laughed long and hard, while Mara just lightly chuckled. After getting her laughter out of her system, Urd started to explain for her blushing Mother.

"Seeing as Mom's kind of speechless at the moment, I'll tell you. You see, shortly after Ranma was born, she went to check up on her purchase. And she fell in love with Ranma as a new born baby." Urd said, starting to giggle again. "She's been I love with him, all his life, but hasn't know how to approach him. Feel honored kid. You're the first being she's ever been in love with. Everyone else has just been one night stands for her. Including our fathers. So when she finally told us about you, we convinced her to just come down here and tell you before you finally kicked the bucket and she'd never know if it could have worked out." Urd finished.

They were all speechless at that moment. Then Kasumi asked "Um why would she never know if he died? Wouldn't he go to, um her place? Wouldn't that be the best time to find out?" Kasumi asked with a scrunched up face, trying to understand this.

"Well not really, no." Mara said, seeing as her Mother was just staring at her fingers while playing with them. "You see, when most people go to Hell, while Mom has total jurisdiction over every aspect of their continued existence, they still have a semblance of free will. It's easier to torture them that way. But those who's soul have been bought by her, well they lose all free will to her. They become little more then puppets to her will. So if Ranma died before she knew if they could possible hit it off, she would never know, for she could tell him to do anything, and he'd do it to please her. Needless to say, she didn't want that. So she's just kept him alive, till she had the courage to face him and ask him something. So Mom, are you going to ask him now or what?" She said, looking over at her Mother, whom was still utterly fascinated by her hands.

Hild looked up at the room. Seeming to square herself for a battle, she looked Ranma in the eyes and asked him one simple question. "Hello Ranma, my name is Hild. Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

AN: Yes! I finished Chapter One! What do you think? It's not as good as I had hoped for, but it's well enough. And Ranma has just been put on the spot hasn't he? Well next time I give his answer. His final answer, what with this story might be obvious, but I just might surprise you with how he answers it. And who here was honestly expecting them to just come clean and ask for a date afterwards? Like I said, they couldn't come up with a better plan then this. If I haven't turned you off this story by having the three sneaky ones be totally blunt and obvious with their intentions, then check back next time for Ranma's answer and more!


	3. RANMA'S ANSWER:

AN: I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter. I didn't know how them being strait forward and honest, instead of sneaky like usual would go off.

On to other things, while this will eventually be a mega crossover, I don't know when I'll start that part of it.

Well enough rambling, on with the fic!

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER TWO

RANMA'S ANSWER:

IT STARTS WITH A SIMPLE QUESTION:

WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU ACTULLY ASKING ME?

Ranma was speechless at the moment, trying to absorb and process all the information. As he sat there in silence, Hild watched on nervously.

"Ok, let's go over this slowly." Ranma started. "You're the ruler of Hell right?" Hild nodded. "And you own my eternal soul?" She nodded again. "And you've saved my life more times then you can count, so you wouldn't collect it?" Another nod to that. "Because once you get it, I'll be your helpless slave to your every whim and you wanted to know if we could have a relationship, and if I died before you found that out, you'd never be able to find out?" Again Hild nodded. "Just one hypothetical question before I answer. Say I went out with you, and it worked out," Ranma started, getting a look of fury from Akane as he did so "and then after we were together for a while, I died, becoming as your Daughter said, a mere puppet to your will. How could you deal with that? I mean, it sounds to me like even if I agreed to date you, and if we some how worked out, I'd end up breaking your heart in the end, because my death would lead to me ceasing to be me. I wouldn't be who you fell in love with, for I'd be a slave. And how could you continue to love that?" Ranma finished.

Hild looked at Ranma in shock. "I, I never thought of that." Hild said silently. She looked down for a minute, and then she looked up at him with what looked to be tears in her eyes. "Ranma I won't lie to you. When you die, as things stand right now, you will be even worse off then what my Daughter said. She called those whose souls I own 'Puppets to my will' there's a lot more to it then that. I don't really know how to explain it so you'll understand, no one, not even Kami-sama really gets and understands it. So I'm not even going to try to explain it right now." Hild said sighing. "But I do want to try to be with you, if you'll let me. We can worry about what comes later, later." Hild said, waiting for Ranma to answer her.

Ranma sat and seriously thought about it. Ok, the Devil was asking him out on a date, and she was more polite and hell, nice about it then anyone had ever been. He owed her. She said she owned his soul once he died, and knowing his father as well as he did, he didn't doubt that he had sold off his eternal soul to get more booze, and then she said she kept him alive, as to not collect it. And he really didn't doubt her about that. He knew he should have been dead by now, what with all the injuries he's suntanned and the battles he's been in. it looks like instead of a Guardian Angel, he has a Protective Demoness looking after him. She said in a round about way, he owed her his life and continued free will.

But the strange thing was, she wasn't using it against him. If he said no to the date, she'd probably just leave him alone till he died and she got his soul. She was letting him make the decision, instead of forcing him to her will. And she was the Devil? That was strange to him, he'd expect her to be more like the other women in his life, trying to bend him to her will. But she was just laying her cards out on the table, willing to go with what ever HE decided.

It was a really strange feeling to Ranma, to be able to make a decision with out any pressure from an outside force, which was a stressful thing in its own right. So he thought very carefully about this.

On one hand, he didn't really want any more women in his life, but on the other hand, she was being a LOT nicer then all the other women in his life. Another thing was she could handle all the problems thrown at her by the other girls and the Amazons, no problem. She had more power in her pinky toenail than Saffron, Herb and Himself combined if he was reading her aura right. And he could tell that her power was being suppressed by all that jewelry she was wearing. Right now she was utterly ridiculous in power level compared to him and everyone he knew. If she took off those pieces of jewelry, he honestly thought her bleed off power, not her true power mind you, just the wisps of her powers aura that would bleed off her, would destroy everything around her for quite some distance.

And that was a scary thing. The most powerful being he had ever met, and in fact a being who could possibly tie as the most powerful being in existence, if the legends were true, and right now he didn't think they were exaggerating one bit, was romantically interested in him.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why would she even be interested in me? I mean, what could I possibly offer her? The stories say that the Devil never did anything that wouldn't benefit it in some way. Then again the Devil was supposedly male.

Ranma opened his mouth, and said the one thing on his mind. "Answer me this, then I'll answer you. Why are you even interested in me? I mean really? What could I hope to offer you, other then my company?" Ranma looked like he had more to say, then he went silent.

Hild then looked at him. She knew he had been studying her power, and had allowed it. She showed him everything she was capable of. And it seemed to intimidate him a little. Well she had expected that much, but she knew that lying at this point was not an option. He took it a little better then she thought he would honestly.

Sighing, she formed her answer. "What does anyone want out of a real relationship, other then companionship and love? I hate to say it, but you've been around your friends and fiancées way to long. They've warped what a real relationship should be." Akane stiffened at that, yet said nothing due to fear. "I want nothing from you, save you. Really. I don't know why, but it was love at first sight for me, and you were only ten minutes old at the time!" Hild said then she chuckled. "Really, you do something to me, something that no being I've ever met has ever done to me, and I want more of it. That's what I want from you Ranma. For you to let me keep feeling this feeling for ever." Hild told Ranma with true emotion.

Everyone was watching this. The baring of Hild's, the Devil's, heart, to Ranma.

Ranma had no choice in the matter. Not really. He could see that this woman cared deeply for him. He could tell, even with his limited knowledge in the subject of love, that it was a more true feeling then any of the other women after him. It struck him as supremely funny, like a cosmic joke, that the women who held the most true love for him that he could see, was supposed to be a truly heartless monster. She sure didn't seem like it at the moment. She seemed like a woman scared to death of rejection right now.

Ranma then stood up, and said to Hild while offering her his hand, "Why wait for tonight? Let's go out now." He said shocking the entire room, Hild included. "Besides, if we wait for tonight, that gives everyone more time to wreck the date." Ranma said with a lopsided grin.

Getting over her shock, Hild took his hand and stood up as well saying "True. Well where do you want to go Ranma? As I asked you out, I'm buying."

"Well I don't know. I've never really been on a date." Ranma said.

"Me either, really." Hild said, slightly blushing.

"And you have two kids?" Ranma asked with out thinking in his shock.

"Um, all I've had are one night stands. Not dates." She said blushing redder then a tomato.

"Well I guess we'll have to learn how to date together." Ranma said laughing in his embarrassment.

And as he laughed, the others around him final processed that he was going out on a date with Hild.

AN: Next up, the others in the room first, then all of Nerima, reaction to Ranma's acceptance of Hild's offer for a date. And of course the date it's self. Ah, I'm having a blast writing this, so I hope you enjoy it as much as, if not more than, I enjoy writing it. See you next time.


	4. THE RESPONSE:

AN: Well, the last few chapters have been, as a reviewer put it 'hilarious and WAFFy' and while this chapter continues that trend, hopefully, this chapter also slightly starts the insanity, again hopefully. So sit back, relax, enjoy the fic, and if the mood strikes you, join Urd as she is currently dancing in my head singing "Hild and Ranma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" (In this visual scene going through my head at this time, Mara is rolling on the ground laughing, while Ranma is fuming and Hild is debating on how to maximize the pain when she hits her with a lightning bolt that hopefully won't kill her daughter, which is the only reason she has not thrown one yet.) Ah, the insanity. On with the fic.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER THREE

THE RESPONSE:

RANMA'S MINE BITCH!

NO HE'S NOT!

Ranma had just agreed to go out with Hild on a date. In front of everyone in the Tendo compound. And it wasn't just the Tendo's and the Saotome's who were witness to this. That would have made things way too simple. No. There was Shampoo and Cologne out there, behind those bushes, and over there, behind the Koi pond was Uyko, and Kodachi was hanging off the roof listening. They were all in stunned silence that their Ranma had said yes to Hild. It did not matter to them that she was the Devil herself and thus WAY, WAY, WAY out of their league. No what mattered to each of them was the fact that Ranma had said yes to a being, while not human, or even mortal, WAS of the opposite sex, and THAT IT WAS NOT HER! Thus it was totally unforgivable in their minds.

Akane started things off by screaming "PERVERT!" and brining out the mother of the mother off all warhammers, desiring nothing more then to make Ranma into paste. That seemed to be the cue for the other girls to attack. Of course their target was not Ranma. No of course not. They chose to attack Hild.

Shampoo ran towards Hild, screaming her familiar battle cry of "OBSTACLE IS FOR KILLING!" At the top of her lungs as Cologne shouted out in despair

"NO! YOU FOOLS!"

Meanwhile, Uyko had thrown all her shrunken spatulas at Hild, as was now charging into melee with her giant battle spatula.

And Kodachi, dear, sweet, and utterly insane Kodachi had thrown a grenade at Hild's position. Several in fact. Truly I don't think I can count that high, such was the number of explosive containers that she choose to throw at Hild, and to her obvious neglect in thinking thing through, Ranma as well, seeing as he was standing right next to her. Well love is blind, as well as hate, and insanity is well beyond blind.

It was an overwhelming show of hate and force from the fiancées. Such rage, such power, such passion, and other then Kodachi's lobbing of her many, many, many Grenades, it was also a fairly decent show of teamwork.

Yes the outcome was totally clear from the moment they all launched their attacks at Ranma and Hild.

They were so going to get their assess handed to them.

Hild, in her response to the, in her opinion, laughable attack, was a beautiful sight to behold. As long as you weren't one of the girls attacking her or Ranma. Then she was just your personal dealer of extreme, this is beyond anything you should ever be able to bear and still live through, why oh why God won't you let me die and relive me of this unending, pain.

Hild had dodged all of Uyko's shrunken spatulas, and then had caught Uyko's Battle Spatula and at the same time caught Shampoo's Bori. And that was when she had been balanced on her left foot, since her right soot had been used to stop Akane's monster warhammer from crushing Ranma's skull. She quickly let pure Hell powered lighting flow from her hands and her right foot, then through the girls weapons, and then finally into their poor mortal bodies. They passed out in seconds screaming in pain as not only their bodies were electrocuted, but so were their souls by Hild's Hellish power. And then as the three girls fell into a deep unconsciousness that was very close to a coma, Hild used her left leg, while she brought back down her right, to kick all the countless grenades away from the Tendo compound, and then finally, as she was disengaged from the other three girls, and steady on her feet once more, she lightly blasted Kodachi with a lighting bolt that was just a little more powerful then the ones used on the other three girls, and that was because Kodachi was the only one to use WAY to much lethal force in her attempt to attack Hild. All the mortals in the room could have died if all those grenades had actually detonated.

So the attacks were over before they truly had a chance to begin. Ranma after watching that beautiful counter attack by Hild did the only thing he could think of as appropriate. He started to lightly golf clap in appreciation for her beautiful form.

"That, was pure beauty to behold." Ranma said. "I think I might actually ask, no I know I will, do you teach?" Ranma asked honestly. In truth, other then the lightning, she hadn't done anything Ranma couldn't do, it wasn't that that impressed him. No it was the speed, grace, and ease in which she had done it that impressed him.

"For you, sure." Hild said, looking at him with mischief in her eyes. "But first, I think we have a date we were supposed to go on? Our first date ever, for either of us, right?" she said with laughing eyes. 'So like Ranma,' Hild thought to herself 'Always wanting to learn more about Martial Arts.' "So," she continued as they walked out the Tendo's front door, leaving everyone, except Mara and Urd, who quickly followed laughing their assess off, behind while they were too flabbergasted to stop them "where do you want to go? I'm buying remember?"

"Well" Ranma said before he was out of their ear shot "I don't know. You just pick a good restaurant that serves lots of food, and will leave us the hell alone, while we talk, ok?"

"Sure thing Ranma." Was the last thing the group that stayed inside of the Tendo compound heard from them, before they were too far away for them to hear.

It was a while before any of them betrayed the first signs of life after imitating statues for so long due to shock though.

Ranma and Hild's present location: a restaurant with no name

Ranma had wanted good food, lots of it, and privacy. Hild knew the perfect place. There was a restaurant in Tokyo that was very private and very exclusive. Almost excessively so. It had no name, yet everyone who was anyone with REAL power knew of it. It was the home to many secretive power deals over the years.

But the wait for a table, let alone a privet room was insane. Most legitimate Billionaires had to wait about two years to get a table. The Yakuza Lords had a year and a half wait. Even the Emperor of Japan, when he wanted a table for a power deal, needed to wait about a year. They only served those with POWER, and knew that those with it would wait for them.

Thus it was no surprise when Hild just walked up off the street with Ranma in tow, saying that this was the perfect restaurant for a nice quite meal, that she was immediately seated.

Yes you guessed right. She owned the place.

So after they were immediately seated, with out any wait, Ranma started to look at the menu like a man lost in a maze, while Hild looked around with indifference at the, in her mind, pitiful mortals, who were trying to figure out who she was to rank such treatment. She snorted with slight amusement, and then when she saw Ranma's expression, she out right laughed and went to rescue him from the perils that was fancy wording for gourmet dishes, while the restaurant's patrons looked on in curiosity.

As Hild explained to Ranma what exactly they were saying that they served here, in their utterly snooty high brow way, she was checking out all the spies.

Hell yes she was being spied on! This was the first date she'd ever been on! Ever! She had just in the past either seduced some poor sap, like Kami-sama, and took them to her place for a night of wild sex, or just out right told some poor Demon that it was their turn to pleaser their Queen, when she didn't feel like seducing anyone. As this was a actual date she was on, and she was obviously interested in the male being she was with for something beyond a night of wild sex, she had caught the interests of a hell of a lot of beings.

There was of course Mara and Urd. They were over at there about five tables away. Then there was Skuld and Kechii who were spying through the security cameras, while Belladandy was also spying with then, by accident. She was really spying on her boyfriend and her sister, to make sure they did not interfere with Hild's first date. She just had to watch the computer screen that showed Hild and Ranma's first date because her view through her tea cup was angled that way so she could see both Kechii and Skuld at the same time.

And if you believe that, you're an idiot and God help you in every day life as you get suckered for everything your worth and then some. Oh and I've got a sweet track of land in the Florida Marshes you'd just LOVE. Really. I'm not kidding. I mean would I lie? Don't answer that you smarter ones.

Then of course there was Kami-sama himself, watching this from his office in heaven, and a lot of Deities and Demons from other realities that Kami-sama and Hild had treaties with were watching as well.

Oh yes, and how could we forget all the mortals and immortals that dealt with the true power of the world. Yes Hild and Ranma were being watched by a LOT of beings, and she knew it very well. So she identified each one, and put them on a mental list to pay pack with liberal interest. Other then her two Daughters of course. She had invited them to go to the restaurant with them, as long as they ate at a different table. She wanted some back up incase someone truly powerful decided to crash her date and she needed to concentrate on beating them more then protecting Ranma. That's what they were really here for. Watching their mother go on her first date was just a job perk really. And a delicious one at that to them.

Outside the restaurant with no name: after their dinner

Hild led Ranma away from her restaurant after a truly delicious meal. They had out done them selves yet again, in trying to please her, and by proxy Ranma. For once, she was actually appreciative of their efforts, instead of annoyed or disgusted by their pitiful, in her mind, attempts to gain her favor. She made a mental note to reward them for their efforts.

As she walked with Ranma, her Daughters following at a discreet distance, Hild asked Ranma "So what do you want to do now? I picked the restaurant, you pick the next place." She told him.

Ranma was thinking. He was no fool, even though he knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world. he knew that Hild was having her Daughters follow them, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Good thing Ranma wasn't a genius then. He knew Hild was worried about getting attacked on this date, and she wanted back-up. The really funny thing is, to him at least, he wasn't that mad about her thinking he couldn't protect himself from an attack.

That was because, if their was an attack that made Hild nervous, he would never stand a chance against her opponent. He may be the best Martial Artist in the world, and able to defeat a Minor Kami, but he was dog meat against Hild's level of opponents. Being the best means knowing your current limits, so you can pass them. He vowed, to him self, that no matter what it took, as long as it wasn't truly unhonorable to him, he would find a way to get stronger, strong enough that if he stayed with Hild, he wouldn't constantly worry her about his safety. He was starting to think he knew what a damsel in distress from those fairy tales feel like. It didn't sit well with him. So he resolved to change things so that he wouldn't feel that way again, and so he wouldn't keep worrying Hild, whom he was really starting to enjoy being around.

Hild, she saw something on Ranma's face, and making a guess, guessed what he was thinking. "He doesn't like being protected from anyone, no matter how strong, does he. He sees the need fortunately, but still doesn't like it. Hmm. Now he thinking on way's to get stronger, so he doesn't need to fell this way. I'll help all I can Ranma, but even you have your limits." As Hild thought this, she saw a flash of something in Ranma's face, a look of determination never before seen in anyone, mortal, immortal, God or Demon, and she felt the very fabric of the universe shift oh so slightly. No one else, not even Kami-sama felt the subtle shift, and to be honest with herself, Hild admitted after she realized a moment later she was the only one to feel that minor shift, that she wouldn't have felt it if she hadn't been totally concentrating on Ranma. She then realized what it was she had felt. The System Force it's self had decided to grant a blessing upon someone, with out a Goddess or Demoness to channel the power. It was unheard of! What ever Ranma had been thinking, had been so heart felt and so powerfully pure, that the System Force decided to grant it by itself, with out any being present to channel it's power!

Hild wisely decided to keep this to herself, until she could research this more. She hoped Ranma would forgive her when she told him later, but way too many beings were watching them right now, and they had all managed to completely miss this development as well. And she wouldn't tell Ranma, not until she was absolutely sure she knew what was going on. She just hoped he forgave her when she did tell him.

Ranma shook his head, to clear it of his thoughts, and this strange buzzing feeling. He looked at Hild and said "Well we could always go with the old stand by, and go to a movie. I've never been to one though. So I don't even know what I'd like to see. Maybe one of your Daughters has a preference? I mean if they're going to be chaperoning us, they should have a say in the movie." Ranma said with a strait face.

It was Urd that picked the movie. She thought Ranma would get a kick out of this film called 'The Hong Kong Shuffle.' She had seen it with Skuld and Megumi three weeks ago and thought it was hilarious. She thought Ranma would enjoy a, humorous look, at the art which he practiced. And Urd was right. Ranma was laughing the entire time at the utter absurdity of it.

After the movie it was past Nine PM and time to call it a day. It had been a pretty normal date between them, and they were both surprised at that. Both had been expecting someone to come along and interrupt their good time. But it was time to call it a night.

"You know," Ranma said as he walked back to the Tendo Compound with his date and escorts, "I'm really not looking forward to going back. I mean I know what will happen. Pops will go on about me being a 'Worthless and honorless son', Akane, if she's awake yet, will want to pound me into the ground, the other girls will want to try to get me back to 'their side' and Mr. Tendo will just be screaming about how the schools will now never be joined. Really, if I had another place to go, I be out of their in a flash." Ranma said morosely.

Hild looked at Urd. Urd nodded in understanding. She'd owe Bell big time for this, but it would make her Mother happy. Plus she'd get front row seats to watch her Mothers relationship blossom. It would be well worth it. "Just a second Ranma. I need to make a quick phone call." She said going into a near by phone booth.

Ranma waited just slightly impatiently for Urd to make her phone call, because he knew something sneaky was being cooked up. He just wondered what it could possibly be.

He got his answer after Urd came back. "Hey Ranma, how would you like to stay with us? Mom and Mara are staying with me and my other Sisters while their here, and I just called home and they said that you could move in too." Urd explained.

Ranma looked at the three of them with wide eyes. Then he started laughing. "Hild you move FAST! I mean one date, and you're trying to get me to move in with you!" he said alternating between chuckling and howling with laughter.

Finally Ranma calmed down enough to say "Sure, why not. even if it doesn't work out, I could use a break from that nut house."

Hild looked at Ranma and asked sorrowfully "So you still think that this might not work out?"

"Less and less with every minute, but you've got to think of my track record here Hild." Ranma said seriously.

"Well let's make sure we break your old record then. It is totally not an acceptable one." Hild said with a strait face.

"True. Well let's get going to your place then Urd." Ranma said.

"Do you have anything you want to get out of the Tendo's first?" Urd asked.

"No not really. And defiantly not if it means I have to enter it to get it right now. In reality I really own just three pairs of identical clothes and that's it. Everything else I borrowed from the Tendo's. Well I've got one of three pair, that's good enough for me." Ranma told them

"Well, we'll have to get you more clothes tomorrow then." Hild said, stuffing her anger away till it could explode on the proper targets.

Urd did the same. As did Mara. Urd said "Good thing I know all the best stores around. We'll have both your forms looking sharp." Seeing Ranma stiffen, Urd quickly said "I wasn't taking about getting girl only clothes for your female form Ranma" Urd said, correctly deducing what he had thought she meant "It's just I know this great specialty shop. It mainly deals with, well to be blunt about it, certain types of fetishes, but if we showed them your curse, I think they could custom make you a whole wardrobe that would be tailor fit to look like when you're a boy, boy cut clothing, and when you're a girl, girl cut clothing. It would not only be the best looking clothing for both your forms you've probably ever worn, but the best fitting to, because it would be made to fit you for both forms. And it could look how ever you want it do. Trust me" she said snickering "They would see your curse as not only a challenge given to them by the Gods when they make your clothes, but a gift from the Gods as well." She said moving on to chuckling.

"And how did you meet these wonderful people?" Hild asked with a smile.

"Is it my fault that as the president of the Nekomi Institute of Technology S&M club, I have to deal with a lot of fetish shops?" Urd asked innocently.

Hild started laughing long and hard at that. When she finally got her laughter under control, she gasped out "And just how did you become that?"

"Well, Kechii was missing one day, and I just stumbled into their area while looking for him, and they thought they could teach me a lesson or two about knowing where you should and should not be, and I just ended up dominating the whole bunch." Urd explained with wide innocent eyes.

Ranma just watched with wide eyes as Mara said "Way to go Sis!" And Hild just teared up and said

"That's my Daughter. I knew you had it in you."

Ranma just stayed quiet and listened as Mother and Daughters talked about the best way to do some things he never wanted to know how to do.

'What have I gotten my self into this time?' He thought to himself. But as long as they didn't act TOO weird, he thought the cloths Urd suggested sounded fine.

AN: Ok, how was it? And yes Hild does have a bit of a superiority complex. Hey she's the Queen of all Demons and in a tie for being her realities most powerful being. That would give most beings that problem. Add in the fact that she's, well, Hild, and you've got that problem most definitely. Well see you next time, Bye.


	5. MOVING INTO THE SHRINE:

AN: I'm surprised no one, at least at this point in time as I'm writing this, decided try to ask me what happened with the System Force just deciding to act on it's own and do something for Ranma. Not that I'd spoil it for you, but I thought I'd be asked that question. All I will say is, that while it was not an instant power-up, it was a power-up of some type though, but a power-up of the kind Ranma would truly appreciate, for this is the type of power-up that you have to earn every bit of the power-up with hard work. So how is that a power-up? It sounds just like normal power to you, eh? Just wait till it gets explained in story then. You'll have a bit of a wait though. And maybe in that time, you can figure it out before it's explained. If so, then more power to you.

Now let us watch as Ranma, Hild and Mara move into the Norns shrine. And then of course we'll have Skuld's and Kechii's reaction to Hild dating a 'Poor mortal who doesn't know any better and must be saved from her.' Honestly, I think this will be, if not the first, then one of the very few times that Skuld and Kechii team up to plot dastardly plots of break-ups. And no one will be very happy with them, especially Belladandy, who will be very disappointed in them. And disappointing Belladandy is always a thing that makes you feel like utter pond scum.

Ah well, enough with the spoilment, on with the fic! And remember our number one motto here. Sanity is totally overrated! Enjoy.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER FOUR

MOVING INTO THE SHRINE:

OPERATION SAVE THE POOR DELUDED MORTAL BOY!

WHY OH WHY CAN'T I GET ANY PEACE ANYWHERE AT ALL?

YOU LEAVE US ALONE!

Inside a temple on a hill in Japan: late at night

Skuld was confused, to put it mildly. Why was Belladandy letting Hild and Mara move in with them? And why wasn't she aloud to do anything about that poor mortal that Hild had duped into getting into an unholy relationship with her? She had talked it over with Kechii, and they had both agreed, they needed to save that poor boy from his horrible mistake in judgment before it was too late.

So, as Belladandy busied herself in cleaning the already spotless shrine, and Kechii was pouting in the garage while playing with his bikes, Skuld was watching out the front window of the shrine, waiting for the first signs of the enemy.

Then she saw her. Hild. The ultimate enemy. Just walking and chatting with her Daughters and that poor deluded mortal that thought that Hild could actually care for him. She was fooling everyone. She had fooled Urd, Belladandy and Mara into thinking she actually cared for her Daughters, and she had tricked Urd, Belladandy, Mara and this poor guy into thinking she actually cared about him for some unfathomable reason, but SHE was not fooled. No way, no how. Hild was a heartless monster. She had proven it too many times for her to count. And she was lucky that she had managed to convince Kechii to her way of thinking as well. At least she had ONE ally for this mission to save the poor boy's soul. Little did she know that it was already far too late for that, and it had been since even before the boy had ever been born, but I digress here. Skuld was just watching the group come up the walkway, and was planning her first move. Boy was she in WAY over her little head.

Outside the same temple on a hill in Japan: about the same time

They were getting close to the temple where Urd resided with her Goddess Sisters and Kechii. Urd was, and very wisely at this, worried about the powder keg she was setting up in her home.

Oh, she knew that Belladandy said she had no problem with it, and that was most definitely true. Belladandy never truly had a problem with anyone. But Belladandy had said everything was going to be fine. That Urd did not believe for a second, for she knew Skuld all to well. The little squirt was probably going to go into overtime trying to keep Hild and Ranma apart. She knew her little sister very well, and she didn't want to have to visit her in the long term care ward of Heaven's Hospital for the next few eons if she did try to do that, as she knew her Mother would seriously kick Skuld's ass for trying that sort of shit. That Kechii would also do the same thing just never entered her mind as a possibility. She just couldn't see Kechii doing something like that. Hey, she's just a simple Goddess. The omnipotent thing is Kami-sama's shtick. And it was a total and utter lie at that. In reality he's just been around so long he can guess with ninety nine point nine to the infinite degree percent accuracy what some one will do or how a situation will turn out. It's that infinitesimal point one percent that always bites him hard on the ass and keeps things a little interesting for him.

Also, Urd was slightly worried that some of the less, stable, watchers that had watched them, well Hild and Ranma at least, this night, would decide to do something about them being together. Nobody really wanted her Mother to be happy it seemed at a lot of times. Even she was once that way, what with what she did to her Mother by utterly ignoring her for eons. She couldn't believe herself on that one.

So, as they closed in on the temple's location, Urd shared her worries with the group after she had formed them in her mind.

Hild replied, "I'm expecting some, retribution, from others for daring to try to find happiness for myself as well. And I'll try very hard to limit the damage caused to your shrine by them. But I was not expecting your younger Sister Skuld trying to break us up. But what with what all she does to break up your other Sister Belladandy and that mortal boy Kechii, I really shouldn't be. It's like she's totally against, not love, but the idea of romance. Or something like that. It's hard to word exactly what it is she has a problem with." Hild said, shaking her head. "As she is your Sister, what do you suppose we do about her expected meddling?" Hild then asked her Daughter Urd.

"There's nothing we can really do to stop it, so I suggest that we just tell Skuld we know she's going to try something, and that if she doesn't just leave things be, she's not going to be happy with the results. Just don't hurt her too bad Mom. I had a vision of visiting Skuld in the intensive care's long term ward for a few eons. And I really don't want to have to do that." Urd told her Mother sternly.

Hild bristled a little at being told to 'go easy' on someone that wanted to take one of the few things that mattered to her away from her, but then realized that it was out of Urd's love for her Sister, and not anything else that prompted her to ask that.

"Fine. I'll try." Was Hild's clipped response.

A temple on a hill in Japan: in the temple living room: latter

Skuld was being read the riot act by Urd while Ranma, Hild, Mara, Belladandy and Kechii watched on. She was furious and looked it. Finally Ranma could take it no more and started laughing.

"What's so funny!" Skuld yelled at him in her anger and embarrassment.

"It's just that, my luck might be turning for the better. For a while at least. I mean, out of a house of Goddesses and Demonesses, the only one who has a problem with me and might try to attack me, is the only one with a power level I could possibly take!" He started laughing again. "I mean, I never this lucky!" He then lost him self to his amusement at this revelation and started howling with his laughter.

As Skuld was about to say that there was NO way he could take her, Urd said to her. "He's right squirt. It would be tough for him, but he COULD take you out. And the way he'd have to do it wouldn't be pretty. I suggest, that before you really screw up big time here, you go read his file. Now I expect you to leave my Mom and Ranma's relationship alone, if you know what's good for you."

And with that, the conversation ended. As they all sat down to talk to Belladandy about where they'd be staying, and Belladandy was asking about how their first date went, Skuld marched out of the room.

She went to her room, where she brought up her computer's remote connection to the Yggdrasil, Heaven's mainframe computer, and the computer which monitored and controlled all of this reality, and brought up Ranma Saotome's file.

As she read it, she went white. Then an even paler white, till it looked like she was made of colorless plastic.

She did NOT want to have to mess with this guy! He beat midlevel or higher Demons on a semi regular basis, and had almost killed a minor Deity for crying out loud! His life had been certifiably insane, he was probably insane as well from the stress of his life, and he was destined to be a true hero. The first true hero in a few hundred years! What he would do that would get him that status was classified and was protected by security measures that even SHE couldn't crack, as frustrating as it was to find that out when she tried to get at that information, and to top it all off, most of his file was like that! She couldn't get to ninety nine percent of the stupid file! And then she saw red, for unlike most files like this, it did not say 'For Kami-sama's eye's only!' No. the sealed of portions of Ranma's file said 'For Hild-sama's Eye's only!'

'What is this shit!' she mentally screamed as she was gnashing her teeth and pulling on her hair in her anger and frustration. 'Why does Hild, Hild of all beings control the file of a true hero!' Skuld mentally wailed. 'They're Heaven's property, not Hell's! I'm going to get to the bottom of this! But at least I now know what Hild wants. She wants to control a hero! Well this is one Goddess who won't let her! I'll stop you're nefarious schemes yet Hild! Just you watch!' She mentally raged and then vowed. It really never occurred to her in her utter prejudice against all things Demonic and all things Hild in particular, that Hild was really what she said. In love. Well hopefully Skuld would learn her mistake before it cost her too much. We can only hope here.

And with that, Skuld went to bed, seeing as everyone else was already fast asleep.

AN: Well that was rather, Skuld centric, wasn't it? Well have no fear dear readers, for next time its back to Ranma and Hild as Urd takes them clothes shopping and more! Oh! And you'll just love the specialty shop Urd has in mind. I don't know if Ranma will, but you, the dear readers, probably will. See you soon, bye.


	6. PLANS WITH IN PLANS?

AN: Been sick for the past few days. Well, once again I'm writing and I hope this will keep you somewhat entertained for a bit. In this chapter Mara involves Urd in her rather Machiavellian plot to get Skuld out of their Mother's hair, by getting her her own boyfriend! Don't feel too sorry for either of them, as they both deserve it I'll have you know.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER FIVE

PLANS WITH IN PLANS?

WHEELS WITH IN WHEELS?

MORE LIKE SPHERES WITH IN SPHERES!

Tendo House and Dojo: Nerima Japan: early the next morning

Kasumi Tendo was not at all pleased with her family at this moment. Nope, not one bit. Ranma had called last night from a place he told her not to tell any of his family or fiancées where it was, some far away temple, and all hell broke lose.

Akane, after screaming a fit and breaking a lot of furniture and other hard to replace things, stormed off to her room and has not been seen since. Although you could probably hear her on Alpha Centari, so loud were her screams of rage.

Her father and Genma had gone out to 'Drink away their sorrows' and had not yet returned. She expected to hear from the police any time now, saying they had picked up their unconscious drunk selves, and had them in the cell at the station sleeping off their binge.

Auntie Nodoka was infuriating, to say the least, seeing as she was alternating between jumping for joy screaming "Grandbabies! Grandbabies are coming!" and then crying "Why, why did Ranma choose the Queen of Demons to be the Mother of my Grandchildren?" and then she was raging, while slicing up the house "GENMA!!! Come back here so I may kill you!!! How DARE you sell my child's soul!!! You are DEAD Genma! DEAD!!! You hear me D-E-A-D-DEAD!!!!!!!!!" And then she was back to screaming with joy about her coming Grandchildren. The woman was quite obviously unhinged at this point and time.

Kasumi need a break, before she was driven to take her fathers example and start drinking the pain away. So she decided to see how Ranma was actually doing. She had no plans about trying to stay at that temple, to get away from this utter mad house, nope none at all. This huge overnight bag with a months worth of cloths was on her shoulder for no reason, she didn't even realize it was there.

Yeah right.

As she was running away from home, Nabiki caught up to her with her own bag. "You've gotta get out of this mad house too?" she asked, obviously running away as well.

Kasumi hung her head down and nodded in shame.

"Good for you!" Nabiki softly cheered. "I was afraid to leave you here, but I didn't think you'd actually leave. So where you headed? I was going to go to a motel for a few days, but if you've got a better place in mind…" Nabiki asked hopefully.

Kasumi thought. 'Ranma's instructions on who not to tell did not include Nabiki.' so Kasumi thought it would be ok to tell her. 'Besides,' Kasumi continued to think 'she'll be hiding out there too, so she probably wouldn't sell the information on where Ranma was staying, because they'd find her as well. Besides, Nabiki would just follow me any ways so…'

"I'm going to stay with some weird horse ranchers." Kasumi whispered. Nabiki got the obvious hint and nodded.

"Yeah, a horse ranch sounds far enough away from this mess." Nabiki replied, and then they left quietly.

As they did not speak the magic word, no one came running after them, determined to find the horse ranch. And so, the two were able to leave Nerima unbothered by anyone, for the magic word that would bring down all sorts of trouble and chaos, was never spoken aloud.

A temple on a hill in Japan: early the next morning

Mara was worried about Skuld's continued well being. Not for Skuld's own sake of course, as far as Mara was concerned the prissy little bitch would deserve anything that her Mother did to her, but that would make her Sister Urd sad, so she had come up with a plan worthy of being one of her greatest schemes ever. 'The little Goddess was against all relationships it seems, so let's get her into one!' Mara, after thinking that, started to cackle madly.

Mara then sought out the perfect partner for her little plan. Her Sister Urd. 'With all those love potions she loves to cook up, she must have something that'll help in this endeavor.' Mara thought as she searched out her big Sister.

She found Urd in her room, sleeping off last nights sake. "Urd. URD! UUURRRDD!!!" She finally ended up yelling. Urd came to slowly, grumbling

"Ugh, what is it Mara? I'm kinda asleep here, ya know?"

"Well then WAKE UP!!!" Mara screamed, shoving some coffee summoned form the either into Urd's face. "We've got important things to discuss here!"

Urd smelled the coffee, and her brain cells started to ping. This was a seriously strong Colombian brew. This stuff wasn't caffeine, it was personal rocket fuel, dosed with nitrogen, and with a chaser of uranium thrown in for good measure. Needless to say, it was a guaranteed wake-up call in a cup, assuming your heart didn't explode after your first sip. As Urd was immortal, she downed the entire mug in a gulp with no worse effects then a mild and very brief brain spasm as her mental capacities came on line.

"WHOA!!!" Urd exclaimed. This stuff is GREAT!!! What's the brand's name!?! I've gotta start taking this every morning!" Urd yelled in her excitement, as she was now utterly wired.

"It's called Midnight's Awaking, and it goes for about one thousand yen a bean." Mara told her Sister.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Urd yelled, breaking down into tears. "I'll never be able afford that!"

As Urd was crying in the loss of the ultimate coffee, Mara sighed and said "How's about I get you a years worth every birthday for you? I'll even get you enough to last up to your next birthday, seeing as I've missed so many of them. So will you PLEASE stop crying so we can talk about more important things?" Mara asked in exasperation.

"OH THANK YOU!!! Urd screamed, hugging Mara in a death hug.

After a little while, Urd was calm enough to discuss what it was Mara decided to wake her for, before Mara had made the mistake of addicting Urd to the ultimate coffee.

"Ok Urd," Mara started, now that Urd wasn't jumping off the walls with happiness at getting the perfect coffee. "I can just feel the hate coming off Skuld and directed towards Mother, and if I can feel it, you better believe Mom can too. So if you don't want to be visiting a Skuld that's wearing a full life support system for the next eternity, I suggest you help me with my plan to keep her to occupied to even dream of causing Mom any grief for a while." Mara told her older Sister.

"And just what is this plan?" Urd said sipping some more of that coffee that even Heaven could not improve on.

"We get her a boyfriend. If she's too in love to think of anything beyond her new beau, then she'll not be able to bother Mom anymore." Mara said with a shark toothed smile.

"And that'll keep her out of Belldandy's hair as well." Urd said smiling, as she thought off all the problems Skuld having a boyfriend would solve, like keeping her from building those robots that just keep attacking her.

"So, have you got some poor sap in mind already?" Urd asked her Sister, knowing she must have already picked the perfect other victim for this.

"Oh, yes, him." Mara said, pulling out a photograph.

"Geeze, why him?" Urd asked in shock. "I mean that guy has a hell of a lot of problems already!"

"Yeah, he does have his share of problems, and he can be a real jerk most of the time, but underneath it all, he's a pretty decent guy, and remember, were doing this as a semi punishment to your Sister, so we're not going to be giving her prince charming here. But he is pretty nice, once you get through to his core of self, so it's not like I'm suggesting we give your Sister to an utter bestial bastard." Mara explained.

"True. And they both kinda deserve this. Well come on Sis, let's get to my lab and whip up a Super Love Potion!" Urd exclaimed as she stood up and started to cackle madly. She finished her second cup of the beyond divine coffee, and setting the mug down on her bedside table, began to navigate her way through her utter disaster area she jokingly called a room, to the back wall which held the door to her privet lab, while cackling so insanely, that even Mara was freaked out by it.

"Oh by all that is unholy, what have I unleashed into the universe?" Mara whispered in great fear, as she started to follow her Sister with the utmost caution, it wouldn't to fall and break something do to this mess now would it, into Urd's domain, her lab.

AN: Well sorry, It's probably going to be the next chapter that starts focusing in on Ranma and Hild again. Although for the next few chapters Ranma and Hild are going to have some competition for word space. Well see you next time, and hopefully sooner then it took me this time. Bye for now.


	7. BREAKFAST PLANS:

AN: Still sick, but must write. It helps me ignore the ill feelings. Besides, I finally got the idea for the main plot, other then the romance between Ranma and Hild that is, hammered out. I'm not yet ready to start on it yet, but it's a good feeling to have a solid goal in mind for writing this.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER SIX

BREAKFAST PLANS:

BEFORE, DURING AND AFTER

A temple on a hill in Japan: Urd's lab: a few hours later

Well Mara was thinking she now knows how Igor feels. Urd had been cackling madly, while mixing this with that, and ordering her to hand her that and this. And Mara didn't even want to think about some of the warning labels on a few of the ingredients. After Urd was finished, and after she put the concoction into two hypodermic darts, and then load said darts into two different dart pistols, she cackled as she put the pistols into her jacket pockets, "My finest work to date! Their will be no saving them from this! Instant love is on the way!" Then Urd put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. Then after a nod she said, "It won't be too hard, we'll just let Skuld follow us, and when ever the poor sap shows up, BAM!!! Instant love! Those two will be out of Mom and Ranma's hair for a good long time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Urd then started laughing madly.

Mara, in her supreme shock of seeing her Sister act this way, since she's never been in Urd's lab with her while she concocted her potions of lovely doom, said in a small 'I can't believe I'm actually witnessing this' voice, very wide eyes, and an expression of pure disbelief "Uh, good. Now let's see if Mom and Ranma are ready to shop yet." Then she turned around and exited the lab, vowing never to return, ever. Her Sister was just too weird when she was in there, in Mara's opinion.

As the two walked through the house towards the kitchen and where they thought they'd find Ranma, and with him hopefully their Mother as well, Urd begin to calm down, now that she wasn't in her lair of madness. And by the time she got to the kitchen she was acting totally normal, for her at any rate.

A temple on a hill in Japan: a few hours earlier

Hild had awoken early, but as she was to find out as she sought out Ranma in his room, not as early as him. As she searched the house, she slapped herself on the forehead and said, "Of course! He's outside training!" And with that proclamation of the obvious, Hild did an about face, and headed outside.

As she exited the house and watched Ranma perform his Kata's, she was in some slight awe. It was easy to see how Ranma had fought and defeated a very minor Deity on his skill alone. He was probably one of if not the best skilled Martial Artist Hild had ever had the pleasure of watching. Sure she had met beings who practiced Martial Arts with for more power, like her for instance, but for pure skill level, Ranma had them all beat, even her.

Then as Ranma stopped and Hild thought he was done, he surprised her by going over to a table, and pouring a glass of water on himself. She then did the entire routine that her male side just did.

After a few hours, Ranma was done. As she grabbed a towel and dried her self off, she said, "You can come out now Hild."

Slightly surprised, Hild stepped out and said "You've surprised me Ranma."

"How so?" Ranma as she put her towel over her shoulder, since she had finished drying off her sweat. "Spotting you?" She asked puzzled.

"Well that too, but more surprising was your workout in your female form." Hild said following Ranma into the house. As Ranma lead the way to the kitchen she said,

"Well I've got practice in both forms, cause I never know which I'll be in when I'm attacked next." Ranma said entering the kitchen. Nodding to Belldandy, she went over and grabbed the huge tray of food she had politely asked Belldandy to make for her. Sitting down, she started to eat.

Hild fidgeted a bit and then said what was on her mind. "Ranma, I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid it will offend you, but please don't get too mad." Hild said.

"Hmm, ask away." Ranma said savoring Belldandy's, if you'll ignore the pun, divine cooking.

"Well I was just wondering, how comfortable are you with your curse?" Hild asked. Ranma looked up at Hild and raised an eyebrow and then said bitterly

"Why do you want to know? It sicken you too?"

Hild couldn't help it, she laughed at that. "No, no! not at all Ranma." Hild said while waving her hands in Ranma's direction. "It's just, well I never expected to see you even work out in your female form, given my understanding of your dislike for it, so I was curious how well adjusted you've become too it." Hild said.

"Well I learned a long time ago I need to keep up both forms, for who knows which I'll be in when I'm next attacked. And after Jusenkyo's pools all merged, I realized that I would forever be stuck like this, so I've been trying to try to except it, but it was hard as hell at the Tendo's, for I can't be seen to even want to try to except it, for that would ruin everyone's plans for me." Ranma then laughed darkly. "So really I'm not that well adjusted to it at all." She finished.

Hild looked Ranma over "Need some help trying to adjust?" Hild asked.

Ranma finished her food and said. "Of course. I really have no clue how to adjust to this." She said waving at her body "But any one who'd want to help me, probably would piss me off by trying to get me to go to far to fast. I want to go very slowly, and everyone I know would want me acting like a girly girl in five minutes, if they even wanted me to do this." Ranma said bitterly.

"Hmm, well Ranma, sit back down, and let's talk. I'm willing to help, and I think my daughters, especially Urd, would be glad to help, as well as Belldandy, am I right?" Hild asked Belldandy, who was still in the kitchen since she was making everyone else's breakfast at this point.

"Oh yes. I'd love to help." Belldandy said enthusiastically.

"Yes, so all you have to do Ranma is set the limits." Hild told Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"I mean," Hild said looking Ranma in the eyes "You set limits on how far and what you're willing to do at this point in time to learn to accept this part of yourself, and what is absolutely forbidden at this point. And then we'll work from there." Hild told Ranma, who nodded and said

"Ok, I can do that, but why are you being so accommodating to help me?" Ranma asked, quite puzzled.

"Ranma," Hild said with a strait face and a neutral expression, while on the inside she raged that she had been such a coward about this, that she left Ranma alone with those idiots that had totally screwed up Ranma's perceptions of how the world works "I care for you, and we're in a relationship right now. And this is what people that care for each other do, they help each other to the best of their abilities. And when you're helping someone do something that makes them feel uneasy, you try to make it as comfortable an experience as possible, understand?" Hild asked Ranma.

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks Hild." Ranma said as she sat back down. Then they went over what was and was not acceptable in getting Ranma to be more comfortable with his female self.

They continued to talk about it until Urd and Mara walked in, and they joined the discussion.

After Skuld and Keiichi walked in and got over the shock of finding out that the red haired girl at the table was in fact Ranma, they too sat down to eat breakfast, while listening to the others plan.

Skuld thought that this acceptance thing Ranma was trying to do was a perfect way to break Hild and him, or was it her at this moment, ahh who cares, up. She resolved to get Keiichi's help in a bit for that.

Urd noticed Skuld's look and correctly guessed what she was thinking. She looked at Mara, who nodded that she saw it and knew it as well. They'd have to step up the plans a bit to get her a beau, because Ranma would kill Skuld for this, Hild wouldn't even get a chance to attack.

Finally Ranma declared that she was going to shower, and Hild asked Ranma if he would go out today as in his female form. After reminding Ranma that this was not Nerima, Ranma shrugged and nodded saying "Well I guess I have to start getting used to it some time. Why not today? Alright. But I'm taking a thermos of hot water as an emergency changer if it gets to be too much for me." Ranma said.

"Fine." Was all that Hild said. She had expected Ranma to do that. As Skuld watched Ranma leave, determined screw things up for the aquatranssexual, Hild looked at Skuld with murder in her eyes, until Mara and Urd left the room saying they needed to bath as well and would their mother like to join them? Then in the bathroom they explained Mara's plan's for Skuld to their Mother.

As Hild soaked in the Furo with her Daughters, she laughed evilly and said "Oh do that! They deserve it!" and then she fell back to her laughter.

AN: Well like I said last time, Ranma and Hild did show up in this chapter. Well let me knew how I'm doing with this if you have the inclination, and see you next time. Bye for now.


	8. PRAISE THE LORD AND PASS THE LEATHER!

AN: You ever notice that after you get better after being real sick for a while, that you now have a hell of a lot of things to do now that you're better? Well that's what happened to me. I was just way to busy to even think of writing anything until now.

On to other, more story oriented things, this chapter they go out shopping. Oh, and to all that thought that I was being an utter bastard by keeping Skuld's new beau a secret, I didn't mean to, at first at least. You see, I had a scene in mind I WAS going to write that had Mara leave the photo of the individual in Urd's room, and then I would say who it was in the photo, but in my utterly not feeling well mind fogged haze, I forgot to type the scene. Sorry. Then when I realized my mistake, I then decided to just go with it, and not release his name until he shows up. But I HAVE left a hell of a lot of clues, and some of you have guessed right, and some wrong. Sorry about the Boo-boo, and sorry if my going with the mistake upset some of you. I got some, upset mail, on this subject.

And I apologize in advance if I upset anyone with the few stereotypes I put in the fetish shop.

Now on with the fic already in progress!

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER SEVEN

PRAISE THE LORD AND PASS THE LEATHER!

WE'VE GOTTEN THE PERFECT CUSTOMER FOR OUR WARES IN THE SHOP!

UH, HILD, URD, MARA? THEY'RE SCARING ME!

DEAL WITH IT!

Out side Fantasies, the fetish shop Urd had mentioned earlier

Ranma look on in silent shock at the display window of the shop Urd had brought them to. A Full leather body suit was the tamest thing in the window. She didn't even want to think about how you could even put on some of the other things in the window, let alone the purpose for some of the really exotic stuff that was being displayed in the window here.

As Ranma cautiously followed Urd, Mara and Hild into the shop, they were immediately greeted by the one person in the front of the store, a teenage woman in a black leather tank top and pants with pink and green neon hair, that was stocking boxes of things that Ranma decided she really didn't want to know the purpose for using them on people, on the shelves.

"Oh, hey Urd! Who's your friends?" The woman asked.

"Hey Dia! This is my Sister Mara and my Mother Hild, and my Mom's, signifigent other Ranma." Urd told the woman.

Dia looked at Hild and raised an eyebrow. "You're Urd's Mother?"

"Yes." Hild said not quite getting the meaning behind the look of disbelief.

"But you look younger then both your daughters!" Dia exclaimed in her shock! "And I know the signs of surgery and you ain't had it!" She then continued to exclaim.

Hild, Urd, and Mara all looked at each other and then laughed. They turned to Dia as one and said at the exact same time "Genetics. We're all way older then we look."

Dia muttered "Lucky bitches." So softly that a normal human would have never heard her. But since we were dealing with a Goddess, two Demonesses and Ranma, they all heard her soft jealous exclamation. They just chuckled and Urd said

"Trust me, you wouldn't want our genetic make up." While Mara and Hild looked at Urd with a look that said 'Shut up!'

Dia looked surprised that they heard her, she thought she spoke softly enough for them not to hear her, and if she had been dealing with ordinary humans, she would have been, so to change the subject quickly, Dia asked "So what did you come here for Urd?"

"Well, can you get Aki and Sou out of the back for me? I think they're going to just love the challenge Ranma will give them." Urd asked Dia.

Dia, looking at the unusually timid Ranma asked "She's got a good challenge for them? She doesn't really seem the type to."

"Ah, give her a break, it's her first time in a store like this, so of course she's a little wary. But she WILL give Aki and Sou the challenge of their lives, I guarantee it. Oh yeah, and bring out a lot of hot and cold water, they're going to need it." Urd told Dia.

"Ah damn. I'm going to be doing a lot of changing back and forth, aren't I?" Ranma asked while pouting.

"Afraid so Ranma, but believe me, it WILL be worth it in the end." Urd told Ranma.

"I hope so." Was Ranma's reply.

Dia, now intrigued, went to get Aki and Sou. A few moments later a man and a woman dressed primarily in black and green and red leather came out.

"So Urd," The woman began "Dai tells us that some newbie has the challenge of our lives out here by your words." While she put two buckets of water on the counter.

"She sure does Aki. Ranma, want to show them?" Urd said with a gleam in her eyes.

Sighing, Ranma went over to the buckets of water. Quickly deducing the hot from the cold by the steam rising from one, she sighed again and said "Urd I really hope for your sake that these two can do what you said. I hate doing things like this you know."

"Trust me Ranma, these will be the best fitting clothes you've had in years." Urd told Ranma seriously, ignoring Ranma's veiled threat made in her nervous frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me." Ranma said, them she put her hand in to the slightly too hot water, changing immediately back into his male self.

The three shop keepers blinked at Ranma with their mouths hanging open, wincing just a tad, Ranma then put his had in to the slight too cold water, to take the sting out of his hand. She then said in irritation, as she pulled her hand out of the freezing water, shaking her now numb hand, "You know, they needn't be THAT hot or cold."

"HOW!!!" The three shop keepers yelled at once.

"A cursed place called Jusenkyo." Ranma said bitterly.

"Where is it?" Sou asked.

Ranma looked at him like he was nuts and said "A small valley in China. But you'd be wasting your time if you went there. I destroyed the place in one of my fights. Good riddance to the place anyway." Ranma said venomously.

The three shop keepers blinked and then Aki said "Ok. So what did you want us to make you anyways?"

Urd then spoke up after she had stuffed her giggles back down her throat. "We need you to make a lot of different outfits for Ranma. The only common thing between them should be, that when Ranma's a female, it looks like it has a feminine cut to it, but when Ranma's male, it has a masculine cut to it."

"Hmm, you're right Urd, that will be very challenging. I mean a set of clothes that change cut instantly when the wearers body type changes, very changing in deed. Just two questions before we start the measuring process." Sou said in thought.

"Which are?" Urd asked.

"One, which is your original form Ranma." Sou asked.

"Male." Ranma said quickly.

"Ok and two, which form do you spend the most time in?" Sou then asked.

Before Ranma could answer, Hild spoke up. "Part of Ranma's condition makes him a real water magnet. So he changes forms a lot and quickly. He used to try to spend all the time he could as a male, but now is going to try to be as even as possible in his two forms, right Ranma?" Hild then asked.

"Yeah, that's right, after I utterly destroyed the one place I might have found a cure, I decided to try to get used to being half and half, so I guess I will be about equal in time spent in both forms. Thanks for reminding me of that Hild." Ranma said.

"Ok, now that I know those to things we can get started. Well Ranma strip down to your undies, and we'll start taking measurements." Sou told Ranma.

Ranma blushed, and Hild then guessed why. "Ranma, you're not wearing a bra at the moment are you?" Hild asked with bright shiny eyes, trying to contain her laughter.

"No." Ranma said softly.

"Why not?" Dia asked in confusion.

"Because I would look ridiculous as a guy wearing one." Was Ranma answer.

Sou nodded and then said "That's true. Well it looks like we'll have to make all your clothes have built in support." Then nodding again he said "Well Ranma, we really do need you out of your outer clothes to measure you properly."

Ranma sighed and as she started to undress, she said "There are times when I hate my life."

And then Ranma spent the next three hours being measured and asked all sorts of embarrassing questions, intermixed with questions on preferences for the outfits.

It took a while, but then Ranma started to have a little enjoyment from this, and by the end of the three hours, she left the shop with a smile and a promise of a whole new wardrobe in a weeks time.

AN: Well next time I go into more on Ranma's day out. Thanks for reading this. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon. Bye for now.


	9. THE THREE QUESTIONS

AN: To me the mythology of the Ah My Goddess Deity system was primarily a fictionalized ancient Norse pantheon that had stayed around. And while that's what it will primarily stay in this fic, I am adding into it aspects of some of the other religions I know well enough to actually feel comfortable adding things in from. And that will be mainly be the ancient Greek/Roman religion and some of its mythology and modern day Christianity and Judaism. I'm sorry in advance if any of the minor things I do or have done with religion offend any of you.

In this chapter I start slightly with the mega crossover aspects by introducing a crossover character. I also start the main plot besides a Ranma Hild Romance in this chapter.

HELL'S ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE THREE QUESTIONS

HOW TO SAVE A DAMNED SOUL

WHAT IS THE TRUE MISSION OF A HERO

AND HOW TO STOP RAGNAROK IN TEN YEARS OR LESS

Inside a small café across from the Nekomi Institute of Technology campus a little later

Hild owned many businesses in the world. Ranging from large corporations to small café's like this one. They were all necessary in her little game she played with Kami-Sama. They all served different purposes as well. Like this small café for instance, Hild had only bought it and staffed it with loyal mortals for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on Keichi and Belldandy when she visited him there.

They had finished lunch a while ago and were just sitting and talking, a novelty to Ranma, and one that she was not used to, when Hild's personal messaging service on her personal computer beeped.

"This had better be important." Hild growled out as she summoned her computer from the ether. As she read the message she screamed in utter frustration "Stupid lawyers! I give them one little thing to look up, and they tell me what I already know, and they know I know! I asked them for something completely different!" Hild yelled while dismissing her computer.

"Um, bad news?" Ranma asked with her eyes wide.

Hild sighed and said "I asked them to look at the rules concerning my buying of souls to see if I could refuse a soul I had bought. Those idiots just summarized the rules for me, with out answering my question for me. As I had written those rules, I didn't need a fucking summarization, what I needed was for my so called legal experts to tell me I could some how voluntarily not take a soul I had bought with out screwing up everything. Next time I go to that department there's going to be some explaining to do." Hild growled out.

Ranma thought 'She's scary when she's angry.' And then said "Ah don't worry to much about it. Though it's sweet that you're looking that up just for me. At least I think you are. You didn't have to do that."

Hild sighed and said "Yes I do."

It was then a newcomer came into the small café. A tall dark skinned woman with long green hair. She came over to the table and sat down saying "Hild." with a nod.

Hild just sighed in aggravation. This was turning into a bad five minutes. "What do you want Setsuna." Hild asked, while Ranma was wondering who this woman was and Urd and Mara were wondering what she wanted.

"Now that's not very nice Hild. Especially when I came to tell you how you can not collect Ranma's soul. And a few other items of importance as well."

Hild instantly sat up strait and paid attention. "And what will this information cost?" she asked.

The woman called Setsuna laughed and said "Nothing much. Just a full introduction of who I am to Ranma here and Ranma agreeing to listen to a proposal I have for her. She doesn't even have to agree, although I'm willing to bet she will." She chuckled out.

Hild looked at Ranma, who once she got that Hild was asking for her ok on this, nodded in her agreement. Then Hild said "Fine. You have a deal."

"Good. Then introduce me to Ranma." Setsuna said with true mirth in her voice.

"Ranma this is Setsuna Meiou. She's an immortal being from an ancient kingdom that fell thousands of years ago when a demon seeking to displace me as the Ruler of Hell corrupted a minor noble of a smaller kingdom and led them to a war that destroyed much of this galaxy. Earth was the only planet to stay life supporting. She was the only survivor. And she, along with some beings who reincarnated from that time have been chosen for the task of whenever Ragnarok comes, keeping humanity alive until both Heaven and Hell reemerge into this reality. So in essence, she is one of the caretakers of humanity for when we will unfortunately be missing." Hild explained.

"Um, what's Ragnarok, and where will you be after it?" Ranma asked puzzled.

Hild stayed silent for a moment and said "Ragnarok means 'The Twilight of the Gods.' It has a lot of myths about it, but all we really know about it is something, and even I don't know what, will cause a massive destabilization in the Yggdrasil, which is like a computer that controls all of reality, and all the Gods and Demons will just disappear for a few thousand years or so. Add into that the fact that this planet will almost be destroyed by it, we felt the need to find some beings to keep humanity alive till we got back and could get things rolling again. And Setsuna was one of the ones chosen for that task. Her other tasks include getting the other ones we wish to take charge ready for the responsibility and to watch the time stream for when she and her allies will be needed to take over, and to ensure everything happens correctly." Hild then told Ranma, whose eyes were very wide at this news.

"Is that a good enough explanation Setsuna?" Hild then asked.

"It's well enough. Now I will give you my information and then offer Ranma my proposal." Setsuna said with a nod. "Now no interruptions while I'm speaking. The way for you to not take Ranma's soul is by doing an impossible, at least it's been seen as an imposable task by all, task. And that task is living up to her destiny as a true hero." Turning to directly face Ranma she said "You see Ranma, once every few hundred years a person is born that has the destiny of be a true hero. But, and this is a big but here, destiny is not set in stone. With free will comes no destiny. But those born with destiny have one. So how does this work out if you are destined to be something yet there is no destiny? Simple, you first must make a choice, to follow your destiny or not. Then you must actively work towards your destiny to make it happen. And as of yet, those with the destiny of being a true hero have never completed the task given to them to become one. Each has had a different task set for them to become one, yet none have succeeded in their given task. Some chose not to try, and those who did try all failed. To not be claimed by you Hild Ranma must become a true hero like destiny foretold."

"I'll get back to that in a minute, as I have a few other things to say. One is while I did not immediately notice that the System Force its self just up and granted Ranma a boon, I found out what it was. Ranma did not want to have to worry you any more about protecting her, but wanted to work for the necessary skill and power to do so. Thus the System Force removed all limits on how powerful a mortal being may become on Ranma to comply with the not quiet wish." Setsuna told a shocked table.

"On another note, do you know Hild what Ranma's task is that will earn her the title of a true Hero is?" Setsuna asked Hild.

"No. Ranma's file should have been for Kami-Sama's eyes only, yet when I bought Ranma's soul it became for eyes only. Yet a lot of it even I can't read, for it is still for Kami-Sama's eyes only, yet he cant get past my block to get to his block. So Ranma's file is mostly unknown for to read it Kami-Sama would have to get to it from my personal computer while also getting past my blocks. Needless to say, that has not happened yet. And why do I think you in your all knowing ways know what the task is?" Hild asked in irritation.

Setsuna laughed. "I am far from all knowing and you know that well Hild. I just have access to more information then any being in existence thanks to the fact that you, Kami-Sama, your Daughter Urd here and her two half sisters by way of Kami-Sama, and some other powerful Deities and Demons combined their powers to make the Time Gates I use to prepare for Ragnarok."

"Fine. You're not all knowing. You still know a lot and lord it over us when ever we need information." Hild said shortly.

"True. But everyone's got to have a hobby. Mine's just playing the all knowing one for fun some times. Ok, most of the time. But I've digressed. Ranma's task is the most impossible one set yet. And in fact until you contacted her, even I didn't see it as a possibility. Ranma's task is to stop Ragnarok from ever happing." The table stopped breathing at that point. "And don't ask me how Ranma does it, or can do it, for even I don't know that. All I know is that there is now, ever since Ranma met you Hild, an infinitesimal percent chance that Ragnarok can be stopped. But it must be stopped with in the next ten years. Ragnarok it's self won't happen for much, much longer, but the window to stop it is within the next ten years." Setsuna told a shocked table.

Turning to Ranma she asked "So my proposition for you is this Ranma. Will you accept your destiny and work towards it by attempting to stop Ragnarok, and in the process of doing so, save all life on earth, Hild, and your eternal soul in the bargain?"

AN: Ergh. I willingly walked into the 'All knowing Setsuna trap.' Or at least I seemed to. In truth, in this fic, she's not so much all knowing as she is being able to access more information then any being in existence, and only because Hild, Kami-Sama and any Deity or Demon with chronological related powers and abilities pooled their powers together to give her the Gates of Time to ensure that Humanity would still be around when they were gone and would still exist upon their return. And she enjoys it, playing up the 'I know more then you' shtick almost all the time. She does not know all, and does not even pretend to, and hates it when that is implied, but loves knowing more then any one else as a whole.

Well enough about Setsuna. In the next chapter I get to the others at the Shrines Reaction to this. Maybe it will even make Skuld wise up? If Ranma's lucky, so probably not, but you never know…

See you next time, and from now on I promise, Setsuna will not know all. At least in this fic.


End file.
